


Kiss n tell

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Finger Fucking, Jealousy, Kissing, Passion, Sex Standing Up, argument, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: “Are you sure?” You muttered, surprised that you had enough sense to even form the words. Your head was so full of everything Mando that you almost had to remind yourself to breathe.“I’m sure.” You realized that this was the first time you had heard his voice without the modulator. It sounded the same, but the proximity made it so much sweeter and gentler. “I want you.” He said simply, but the words energized you. Your whole body felt like it was on fire and Mando was the flame burning your skin. How sweet it was to be desired in the same way you desired him.___Mando finds you kissing a stranger and can't control his jealousy! Touched starved sex!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this yall!!! enjoy! maybe if yall give me some love ill do a part two???
> 
> (sorry if typos, english is not 1st language lol)

He wrapped his hand tighter around your neck. Your breath caught and you smiled; this is exactly what you wanted. No, this is exactly what you needed. After months of pent up sexual tension, this sweet release of ecstasy was a long time coming.

But this wasn’t quite how you pictured it. Not behind an outpost cantina with a stranger you just met. No, you longed for another stranger, although you knew him well. Or maybe you didn’t. He was so full of secrets and contradictions that he was very much a stranger to you. But he was still the object of your desire. The Mandalorian.

But  _ this _ stranger, the one with his hand wrapped delicately around your neck was here now, and he was competing for your attention. His mouth was so full and wet as it rested on yours. How wonderful it felt to be wanted.

Pressing yourself tighter against him, the length of his body felt like electricity on yours. His other hands wandered around your waist and you felt pinpricks of pleasure tickle down your skin as his knee nudged its way between your thighs.

A grunt of disapproval drew you out of your lustful haze. And there he stood in all his beskar glory at the end of the alley.

“Mando, I—” he raised a hand to cut you off.

“We’re leaving.” He said, standing motionless against the noise of the cantina.

You wished that you could see his face to read his mood. His voice gave away nothing, as usual.

Giving your stranger an apologetic smile, you untangled yourself from against him. He didn’t protest. Who could argue with the authority of your Mandalorian? You mentally chastised yourself. Not your Mandalorian. He wasn’t yours by any means. No matter how much you wanted him, his cold demeanor never hinted to anything other than indifferent detachment. And now, as you shamefully walked past him, you were sure that detachment would grow wider.

___

Back in the Razor Crest you were grateful for the velveteen darkness offered by the cabin. Mando wordlessly maneuvered the ship, the red glow from the control panel danced off his amour. Still feeling shame, you sat as still as possible behind him. You wondered if he was annoyed that he had to come looking for you, and if the way he found you had annoyed him even more.

You didn’t want to be the first to speak but your anxiety was so strong you were sure he could feel it buzzing across the dark space between you.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” You asked tentatively. It was a normal question to ask. Mando rarely involved with you his business unless he needed an extra hand. His usual manner was to tell you where you were going and when to rendezvous. It was a special day if he gave you more details than that.

The captain chair swiveled around. “Did you?” He asked. His head tilted to the side, and you knew he was looking directly into your eyes.

“It’s not what you think.” You said, defensive. “I didn’t plan for that to happen.”

“Is that supposed to be better than you planning it?” You caught a slight tone in his voice, and it caught you off guard.

“I—no? Why do you care? What does it matter?”

“I could have needed help.” He said curtly. He was annoyed.

You stood, suddenly feeling the need to be bigger than he was. To look down on him in the way he was metaphorically looking down on you. “You never need help! You never tell me anything! And you know what, I’m not going to apologize for having needs and feelings. Sometimes I have to talk to other people just to feel sane because you certainly aren’t the friendliest company. So, I’m not going to apologize for having to fuck somebody who was there and attentive to what I needed!”

He stood up dramatically, his chest against yours. “You don’t think I have needs and feelings too?” His voice raised; you could hear his breathing cracking in his helmet’s modulator.

“Of course not, you’re the Mandalorian!” You felt defeated, and embarrassed. But this was the most you had talked in weeks.

You could tell the words had stung him in a weird way. His arms uncrossed and he took a step back. “Is that what you think?” He almost whispered. “That I’m no better than a droid, just some emotionless machine?”

“No that’s not what I meant.” 

“Do you know what I felt when I saw you today? Jealous. Jealous because you get to go out in the world and be like everybody else, and jealous because that man got to kiss you when that is all I have been thinking of doing ever since I first saw you.”

The words sat full and bare in the air. It felt heavy, like it was pushing you down, slowing down your thoughts and words. You blinked in the moment, and you wondered if you had heard him correctly. Your mind thought a million things and nothing at all. And your heartbeat danced down your chest and into your stomach.

You turned around and headed towards where you knew there could be total darkness. “Follow me, I have an idea.” 

___

The [belly] of the ship was in total darkness. You felt your way along the wall, taking yourself further and further away from any possible light source. You kept waiting for your eyes to adjust but they didn’t. You smiled, you had found perfect darkness.

“Mando.” You turned to tell him your plan. Hands wrapped around your waist and pushed you against the wall, not unsimilar to the position you had found yourself in earlier behind the cantina. This time, you were with the man you had imagined yourself kissing a million times.

He seemed to have understood your intention, because suddenly Mando’s lips pressed softly on your jaw. You were almost too shocked to move, scared that even if you breathed he might go away, vanishing into the dark corners of your fantasy.

But then he kissed you again, this time on the lips, and you knew this was no fantasy. Your hand instinctively went to his face, you palm cradled his cheek. He seemed to melt into your touch. Humming with appreciation, he deepened the kiss.

His tongue ran along your bottom lip, and you answered by brushing your tongue against his. You could feel yourself buzzing with desire, and pushing your hips forward, you could tell that he was too.

Mando’s hand flattened against the wall, bracing himself to hold you closer. Leaning over you, your body bent perfectly against his. Your hands attempted to memorize the sharp line of his jaw and cheek bones, and even the strong muscles in his neck. The hair at the nape of his neck was soft, and gently curled. You could feel the stubble of his two-day old shave. You tried to visualize him through your touch, and somehow he was exactly how you had imagined him.

Mando was doing some exploring of his own. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own, slinking across your hips and back. You could tell where his hand lingered were places where he had wanted to touch you for a long time: his hand grasped at the dip in your waistline, feeling the dangerous curve of your body; and just under your breast too, his thumb gently caressed the soft curve there; and finally in between your legs.

You gasped as his hand inched its way towards your already dripping core. You were surprised at his boldness. He only just confessed to you how badly he wanted to kiss you; you didn’t think that it would go any further than that.

But Mando was determined. His lips left a wet trail down your neck to your collarbone where he sucked a small bruise. You felt lightheaded and warm as his lips returned to yours and you felt his hand pressed fully against your needy cunt.

“Are you sure?” You muttered, surprised that you had enough sense to even form the words. Your head was so full of everything Mando that you almost had to remind yourself to breathe.

“I’m sure.” You realized that this was the first time you had heard his voice without the modulator. It sounded the same, but the proximity made it so much sweeter and gentler. “I want you.” He said simply, but the words energized you. Your whole body felt like it was on fire and Mando was the flame burning your skin. How sweet it was to be desired in the same way you desired him.

You spread your legs for him, and he slipped his hand down the front of your pants.

“Oh, you’re so wet.” He sounded hungry, needy. You knew he was secretly pleased with himself for driving you to such a state.

Your breath hitched as his fingers passed over your sensitive clit. “Do that again.” You whispered; your voice was heavy with lust. He repeated the motion, this time applying more pressure. You couldn’t stifle your moan. You knew that you wouldn’t last long either. Already aroused from his passionate kisses, you could feel your stomach tightening in a familiar way as his fingers worked your sensitive clit.

Already dripping with your arousal, his fingers pressed slowly into your tight pussy. You whimpered with pleasure as his fingers stretched you in a delicious way.

“Am I hurting you?” Mando asked, mistaking your noise for one of pain.

“No,” you reassured him, rolling yourself against his hand, “I don’t want you to stop.”

Even in the darkness you could sense his smile.

His fingers returned to your pussy and he slowly fucked you. With each pass he curled his fingers against your g spot. Your legs grew weaker and you grabbed onto his shoulder for support.

You were so close to your release; your knees shook as he quickened his pace. Your arousal dripped over his palm, you were so wet that you could hear his fingers filling you again and again.

“Mando wait,” you gasped, determined not to come just yet. He froze.

“Yes?” You could hear the concern in his voice.

“Not like this.” You moaned. You reached for his face to pull him close. Kissing him deeply you could feel the passion that was burning through both of you.

Mando pulled away. “How then?” You were grateful for the darkness to conceal the blush that spread over your face. You dropped your hand below his waist, cupping his manhood through his trousers.

“Don’t you want to be inside me?” Your voice was dripping with desire. You wished so badly to see his face.

“Yes,” Mando let out a slow breath. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” And then he kissed you again, this time the fire that was building in your stomach consumed the rest of your body. His full lips felt like heaven on yours.

You undid his pants and reached your hand past the fabric. His thick cock pulsated against your palm. He moaned into your mouth as you touched him.

Mando returned the favor by tugging your pants down. Stepping out of the loose fabric, you hooked your leg around his waist. Your core dripped with anticipation. Mando grabbed your other leg and lifted you off the ground, pinning you against the wall. Your hands grasped for his shoulders to hold yourself up.

His cock twitched against your pussy. You whimpered as he teased you with the tip, collecting your arousal to lubricate his length.

“I bet you feel so good.” He mumbled under his breath. His voice was heavy with lust.

Your head was so full of want you couldn’t respond beyond a small moan. Mando had you melted and in the palm of his hand.

Finally, he pressed himself against your entrance and slowly slid in. His cock stretched your tight cunt in a way that made you dizzy with desire.

Mando held you tightly in position as his hips rolled forward again, his cock slipping in and out over and over. With each pass he filled you deeper and deeper. He couldn’t seem to control himself as he sighed and moaned into your ear. His sounds of passion only turned you on more.

You caught his lips again and he seemed to devour your body and soul.

His cock hit deep inside your cunt, you could feel him low in your stomach. The cold beskar under your hands seemed the perfect contradiction to the heat that was radiating from your coupling.

Mando was losing his self-control and his hips snapped faster against yours. Tearing his mouth from your lips he buried himself against your neck. His hair tickled against your jaw. You could tell he was close; his breath and movements became more needy, almost animalistic.

You were close too. A tidal wave of heat was building deep against his cock, and your legs shook with a tension that longed to be released.

Your heart beat loudly in your ears, and even in the darkness, you closed your eyes to concentrate on feeling every electric shock of pleasure. Finally, the sensation became too much, and an explosion of static ecstasy ripped your body. Your arousal poured over Mando’s cock. As your pussy pulsated from your orgasm, he came too, and he filled you with his hot cum.

Dropping your legs back to the ground, you leaned against him and caught your breath. Mando kissed you again, a thank you for allowing him to enjoy your body. He rested his head on top of yours. A moment of silent content passed before you had the courage to say anything. His cheek felt warm against your forehead and you wanted this moment of intimacy to last forever. But the heartbeat still pounding in your core had other plans.

“So, round two?” 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more lust and longing with Mando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH OH MY GODDDDDD   
> Anyways I had so much fun writing this lolllll I really have fun with mando he is such a fun character to write fic for.   
> Could I do a part three? Maybe. Maybe not. Well see. 
> 
> (Also IDK much about the mandalorian "rules" or whatver, if he would be allowed to take his beskar off like this but whatever its fan fic! its just for fun!) 
> 
> (again, pls be kind english is not my 1st language!)

In the warm darkness everything felt like a hazy daydream. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you close against him. This was the first time you had felt his body unencumbered by the beskar. Heat radiated off his skin. He was everything you had imagined. No longer cold and unfamiliar, but soft and inviting.

You lay content in the cot that you normally took turns sleeping in, but never shared. Not like this. To sleep beside him in this way was a wish that you had carried deep in your heart for your tenure on the Razor Crest. Squeezed close together, the heavenly proximity was everything you ever wanted and more.

Mando kissed your shoulder, and then traveled his lips down your arm. You gasped as he lifted your shirt and placed a tender kiss just below your belly button. His hands grasped your thighs and tugged you further down the small bed, closer to his hungry lips waiting to devour you.

But when you woke up again, the blissful state had worn off. All that was left was a question of what comes next. Uncertain about your place and relationship with Mando, you reluctantly got up hoping that the day would bring some clarity on how to move forward.

___

Finally, awake, and ready to discover your fate you made your way to the cockpit. Slowly climbing the ladder up to the small room, your heart pounded loudly in your ears. The uncertainty of the situation was almost unbearable. For a brief moment, you regretted the night before, because changing your relationship to Mando, one of the only constant things in your life, was almost too painful to think about. And yet, the memory of his lips tracing a line from your ear to your breast was still fresh in your mind. How could you regret something so beautiful?

Mando’s head tilted to the side when you entered the room. “You’re awake.” He said simply.

You hoped your voice wouldn’t give away how nervous you felt. “Yes.”

“Come over here.” He said, beckoning you over with his middle and pointer finger. Your heart beat wildly at the sight of his two perfect fingers, curling in the air.

You walked over to him, your footsteps heavy on the metal floor. “Yes?” You asked as you stood next to him.

Much to your surprise, his hand grazed the back of your leg, nudging you closer. “Did you sleep well?” You could hear a hint of a tease in his voice. Finally, the situation was clear to you. Mando was nervous too. And he still wanted you.

You gingerly sat down on his lap. The beskar on his thigh felt cold through your pants. He felt so different, distant, from the man he was last night. This man was a fighter, strong and decisive. He was hardened by his difficult life. He was unforgiving and relentless. But the man he was last night was soft and gentle. He was careful and inviting. He was a giver, a truly generous lover. How could you reconcile these two versions of your Mandalorian in your mind?

Mando adjusted his arm to rest carefully around your waist. He suddenly felt warm all over, his heart pulsated liquid lust through his veins. But not just lust, he did want you, but he didn’t just want your body. He wanted you to be his whole world, to share with him every moment of his lonely life. He wanted it more than he had wanted anything else. And it scared him.

Cupping your chin, he let his thumb run over your bottom lip. “I asked if you slept well.” His voice was commanding. You tried to not squirm on his lap, but the sound of his demanding voice left you wanting and needy.

“I slept fine. How did you sleep?” Mando’s hand had slipped down around your neck, holding you still.

“Fine.”

The tension between you felt heavy with desire.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now.” Your mouth said before your mind could have enough sense to stop you.

His head tilted to the side. His silence was painfully delightful. Your confession hung in the air, full of possibilities. You could tell Mando was as aroused as you, his breath sounded ragged through the modulator, and his hand tightened around your neck.

“Do you—” He didn’t get to finish. The ship suddenly lurched forward and an alarm on the control board lit up. “Dank farrik.” Mando mumbled, “We’re going to need to fix that.”

___

An hour later, you found yourself on your back underneath the control board.

“I think it might be the steering.” Mando said again.

“It’s not the steering.” You tactfully avoided getting shocked as you detached wires to get a closer look.

“But it might be.”

“Are you the one looking at the cross wired mess? No? then keep your opinions to yourself while I try to figure this out.” Annoyed you reached for a tool and attempted to fix a bad connection. Mando often left ship repairs to you not because he trusted your knowledge, but because you could fit into tighter spaces better than he could. But perhaps after all this time, he would trust your judgement about the ship you have fixed more times than you can count.

“Move over.” He said, but before you could crawl out, Mando slid under the control panel with you. The length of his body pressed tightly against yours as he tried to take a look at what you were fixing. “Show me.”

The proximity was intoxicating. You stumbled over your words as you tried to explain. Mando had taken off most of his beskar. His worn shirt and black pants seemed unfamiliar without the shining armor protecting his limbs. The collar of his shirt was stretched out from constant wear and you could see the strong lines of his neck and collar bones. You tried to focus on the task at hand but being this close to him sent a blaze of desire through your core.

“I should check the filters too, just to be safe!” You had already fixed the issue. You just needed to be able to breathe properly. It didn’t help that when you stood up to dust yourself off, you could see the firm lines of Mando’s legs. His tight-fitting pants did nothing to hide his own arousal either. You bit your lip to stop yourself from whimpering with want.

Memories of the night before swirled through your mind again, and your stomach tightened at the thought of his big cock deep inside you.

“Filters! Filters!” You mumbled to yourself as you forced your mind to think of more practical things.

“I should come with you then, just in case you can’t reach them.” Mando’s voice was already close behind you. You hated the way your heartbeat pounded in your pussy as he brushed past you.

___

The filters were deep in the ship, located in the very back of the main storage space. It was dark and the heat from the mechanics of the ship made the space uncomfortable enough. But the sweat that was forming on the back of your neck wasn’t from the mechanical contraptions that made the ship move, but rather, Mando’s long body stretching upwards to check the filters.

“Come hold this.” He motioned to a small trap that gave access to the filter. You took a step closer, reaching your hand up to push the trap out of the way. “Can you hold it open wider?”

You licked your lips and nodded. Holding the trap open wider would require you standing chest to chest with Mando. It would require the entire length of your body pressed delightfully against his. Your legs felt weak already.

You stepped forward. You had to turn your face to the side, otherwise your nose would be squished against his breastbone. You could hear his steady breathing, and even a faint heartbeat. And you could also smell him. You were surprised at how familiar the scent was to you, like a lazy summer day at home. Maybe it was the smell you wrapped yourself up in each night as you drifted to sleep in your shared bed. But here he was, offering you a small sanctuary of comfort.

You sighed and leaned in, allowing yourself to really touch him. Mando continued to check the filters, but the rigid tension from his body dissipated.

That morning he had questioned his actions, wondering about things that he should or shouldn’t have done. When he had kissed you, it had felt so right. He wasn’t thinking about anything other than the soft curve of your body under his hands and the way you moaned as he kissed under your jaw. He had felt peaceful in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was a child. But he had questions. Questions about his creed, about what he could and couldn’t do.

But then, there you were. Standing next to him, sitting on his lap, he decided in that moment that he couldn’t worry about the gray areas. He knew what he wanted.

Finished with the filters, he slowly traced down your arm. His fingers tickled against your skin, but you stood very still.

“Should we talk about it?” He asked, his hands resting on your shoulders.

You shivered at his touch. His strong hands felt heavy on your body.

“What is there to say?” You couldn’t help but whisper. “I want you, you want me. Can’t it be that simple?”

Mando pulled you closer, drawing your arms around his neck. You stood on your tiptoes. If he wasn’t wearing his helmet, your noses would touch.

“Nothing about this is simple.” His voice vibrated against you. Your stomach dropped. Maybe, despite it all, he was going to reject you anyways. You pulled away.

A hand on your waist stopped you. “But I don’t care. Like you said, I want you, you want me.”

You didn’t have time to think, only react. You grabbed his shirt and walked backwards further into the dark room. Your legs brushed against an old storage box.

“And what if, I want you right now?” You asked with a flirtatious smile on your face.

Mando’s mask hissed and fell to the ground. His hands cupped your face and his lips searched for yours. A searing kiss pressed against your mouth.

You knew there would be no time for foreplay. You were ready. You could feel your arousal slick against your inner thigh. The lust had brewed all day and was at a boiling point. You needed him now.

Your hands made quick work of his pants. Mando was already tugging at your waistband, his calloused fingers felt rough against your newly exposed skin. You had both reached the point of desperation. His kisses were frantic, as if he needed your lips on his to survive. Pulling his pants to the floor, you reached for his length. His hard cock filled your hand, and you felt his hard-silky skin twitch against your palm. 

Laying you down on the cargo box, Mando spread your legs and crawled over you. He reached for your hand and pinned it above your head. Your inner thighs brushed against his hips, and with a painstakingly slow push, he settled inside of you.

You whimpered as he bottomed out, his cock fully sheathed in your dripping cunt.

Mando rested his head against your forehead. He placed a tender kiss on your lips before thrusting into you again. You moaned against his mouth.

“I love that sound you make.” He said, his voice shaking from his own arousal.

“What sound?” You gasped.

“This sound.” His cock filled you again, and you couldn’t help but cry out from the sensation. He moaned in reply, his own need breaking through his almost perfect composure.

You hooked your legs over his hips, holding him closer against your body. Somehow the new position allowed him to hit a spot deeper inside you still. You bit his shoulder, the painful bliss was almost too much to bear.

Mando couldn’t help himself. Your pussy was warm and wet around his cock, it was everything that he needed. As his hips snapped faster, he let go of the arm he had pinned above your head, and instead laced his fingers through yours.

Although the way he was fucking you wasn’t the slow sensuality of making love, his hand linked so beautiful with yours was the perfect tender contrast to the unrelenting pace of his cock slipping deep inside of you.

Heavy breathing, gasps, and moans filled the cargo space. Mando whispered filthy words of affirmations to you too. He was an expert at describing how it felt to be buried deep inside your cunt.

Time seemed to stop. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. Everything that wasn’t you or Mando disappeared from your mind. The only thing you could concentrate on was pressure building between your legs.

“Please,” you begged, “I’m so close.”

Mando slipped a hand between you, and rubbed slow circles around your clit.

“Come for me.” He commanded, his fingers continuing their assault against your overstimulated bud.

Shock waves of pleasure pulsated through you. Your pussy contracted around Mando’s cock as you came. Your body shook from the exertion, truly spent from the effort.

Mando came shortly after, spilling his seed across your stomach.

Dropping to his knees, he pulled your legs around his face. His mouth sucked a bruise against your inner thigh before he licked a line down your core.

You whimpered as his lips worked against your swollen pussy. Your fingers curled in his hair.

How desperate you felt as you rolled your hips against his face. How sinful it felt to have his tongue swirling around your clit. You felt so needy as his fingers slipped inside your pussy, attacking both your core and your clit at the same time.

His tongue and lips soothed the almost torturous sensation that was building deep in your body again.

It had surprised you, when he went down on you for the second time that day. But Mando was excited to taste you again. He longed to feel the heat of your body against his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to give you pleasure, and feel you melt against him.

His fingers curled upwards, stroking your g spot. Your legs shook at the sweet pressure, his digits filling the space that his cock had left.

He mumbled your name, clearly enjoying the way he was able to tear you to pieces. And it pushed you over the edge, hearing your name muttered so sinfully against your body. And you fell apart again, gasping at how strong and hard your orgasm coursed your limbs.

Mando sat down next to you, clearly pleased with him. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the inside of your wrist.

“It could all be so simple.” He whispered, content with his choice to have you be his forever. 


End file.
